


Side effects not included

by Apex_bloodhound



Category: apex legends - Fandom
Genre: Caustic is there but I have morals so he doesn’t fuck either of them, It’s slow at first but then it goes from 0 to 100, NSFW, Other, Wraith is horny and this’ll come back to bite her in the ass, Yes it’s smut, porn with plot wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apex_bloodhound/pseuds/Apex_bloodhound
Summary: Renee (Wraith) and Bloodhound have been together for a while now, and yeah they’re happy. But Renee is a woman with needs damn it, and Bloodhound is well... Bloodhound. They just don’t get riled up as easily as Renee. So, desperate for more affection from their partner, she seeks the help of Caustic.





	Side effects not included

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay, this is my first NSFW fanfic and I’m a useless single lesbian so I’m sorry if it isn’t good or realistic. I’m trying my best man.  
Anyways, I’ve seen a handful of fanfics for them and I felt there needed to be more so here’s one. Wonderful.  
I also reread this like six times but I’ll bet you ten dollars there’s still errors because I’m an idiot. If you see any big ones feel free to tell me.  
Anyways, enjoy your word porn ‘,;)

“I’m not working with you because I want to.” Growled a hollow female’s voice, her words empty and lined with aggression towards the person she was speaking to.

“Oh but you wouldn’t be coming to me if I didn’t have something you need?” Spoke the second, a smile lined their voice, each word slipping out like a snake’s hiss. The Trapper’s eyes glowed with amusement as he stared down the woman before him.

“What is it you need anyways? Having trouble in the bedroom I heard?” Continued the voice, a sickening cough following soon after.

“Listen, we have a perfectly healthy relationship and we’re happy. Just… Hound needs a little encouragement is all.”

“Do tell more.”

“Shut the fuck up Caustic, I’m not going to tell you about my fucking love life. You’re sick, I hope you know that.”

“I do, but I’m not the one asking an old scientist for help in the bedroom,” he said smoothly, a grin lining each word.

“Listen, will you help me or not?”

“I will, for a price.”

Renee glanced at the tablet clutched in her hand, it was small, and colored some sick, tooth rotting shade of pink. A thin clear coating was swathed around it, and it smelled faintly of sweet chemicals. If Caustic wasn’t deceiving her, the pill should dissolve almost instantly in any liquid.

And if drunk… well, she’d find out soon enough.

But that was only if the Trapper was telling the truth. Everyone knew he was a fan of sly tricks and deceptions for a good laugh, or a few measly notes in his stupid lab journal.

However, the voices remained silent throughout the entire exchange of the pill, saying nothing of lies and deceptions. Maybe the thought of a previously unheard of, horny Bloodhound was enough to get him to tell the truth. Maybe.

Renee slowly tilted her hand to the side, watching the pill slip into the cup of tea they’d prepared. The pink pill bobbed for a moment, before falling apart and slipping into the liquid surrounding.

‘Here goes nothing.’

Renee slipped into the livingroom of the apex apartment she had been assigned. Bloodhound sitting on her couch, gazing at the rewinds of the previous games. Their mask secured snuggly on their head. They glanced at Renee as she walked in, tilting their head to the side.

“Tea for you, coffee for me,” she said, handing her partner the tainted drink.

“Coffee, Renee, it is nearly eleven. If the voices don’t keep you awake, the caffeine certainly will. Are you really making a smart decision?” They asked, cocking their head once more.

“Oh it’s fine,” she said dismissively. ‘It won’t be the coffee keeping me awake,’ she thought, guilt rippling through her after the thought. What was she thinking. Was she really about to drug her partner because she was horny? Was it really Bloodhound’s fault they just didn’t get riled up as easily. Well, obviously not. Renee was just being selfish again, but what harm could it do?

It would still be consensual. All the pill would do is raise their labido, even then it might not be enough for the Tracker. If they weren’t in the mood after this, Renee would drop it.

“Are you going to join me,” they asked, holding the tea to the base of their mask. The heat radiating from it fogging the outsides of the goggles.

A giddy feeling shot through Renee as she stood up and sat beside her partner, laying a head on their shoulder. Setting the coffee down on the table as she listened to the familiar clicking of Bloodhound’s mask.

They’d seen them without the mask, she was their girlfriend after all, they had kissed and even made out in the past. Though the mask coming of was usually for eating and drinking, and the making out never went any further than just that.

Renee opened her eyes and watched eagerly as their partner’s lips were brought up towards the tea. Only the bottom of their face was exposed, with the goggles and head covering remaining on while drinking. Renee caught herself staring at Bloodhound’s lips. So light and soft, despite the numerous small scars that cut across it. Battle wounds from fights with great beasts of the Frontier, and a few from Arthur…

“How are you feeling?” She asked, turning to rest her chin on their shoulder. She could feel their eyes on her, despite not being able to see them. She smiled slightly and pulled forward to kiss Bloodhound before they could reply.

She pulled from the kiss for a moment. “Is this okay?” She asked, making sure the pill was setting in.

“Renee, my elskan, it is late. We should be going to bed…” they trailed off, setting the tea onto the table before looking down at Renee’s lips. The edges pulled into a small smile that brought a strange feeling to Bloodhound.

“But I suppose we could stay up for a bit more. I do not have training with Anita tomorrow,” they said absently, turning themself fully towards Renee. Pausing for a moment only to pull the rest of their mask off. Their face now completely exposed to their lover.

Renee couldn’t remember the last time she’d gotten to see all of Bloodhound. With the end of the season drawing close, more time had been spent training for, or participating in the games, over spending alone time together.

Bloodhound felt an odd churning sensation deep in their gut, as if the gods were willing them to advance forward.

With a quick huff of a breath, they pulled forward, their scarred lips meeting Renee’s delicate lips.

Brushing against her lightly as first, gentle warm kissing quickly evolved into hungry kisses fueled by an unknown desire. Bloodhound quickly pushing Renee over and onto her back, so they hovered above her. One leg on each side of her hips.

Bloodhound pushed deeply into the kissing with Renee, their breath hot against her lips. Their body slowly pushing towards her as the hunger grew ever stronger.

Renee wrapped her arms around Bloodhound’s neck, embracing every moment their lips were connected and yearning for them to return when Bloodhound pulled away to breathe. Using her arms to trap Bloodhound in the kisses for longer, and force their bodies closer.

Bloodhound’s chest was practically touching Renee’s at this point, the kissing turning into small bites to the lips and eventually her neck.

Bloodhound felt the churning grow stronger, willing them ever onward and rewarding them with pleasure as they did so. Now biting and kissing Renee’s neck, they could barely contain themself.

They pulled away from Renee for a moment, heaving breaths as sweat slowly began to form across their forehead. Causing their hair to stick to them in a way that made Renee want to squeal over how cute it was.

Even with the hungry passion, Bloodhound made sure to pause before continuing further. Asking if Renee felt safe, or if she wanted to stop. Even if Bloodhound felt they couldn’t stop now, if Renee wished to stop, they would too.

Thank the gods Renee called out to continue, grabbing ahold of Bloodhound’s shirt, pulling on it slightly. Catching her signal, Bloodhound continued.

They remained pulled away from Renee, who looked disappointed at the sudden stopping. However, their giddiness returned as Bloodhound straddled Renee, pulling her up into a sitting position by tugging lightly on her shirt.

As Renee obliged, she was quickly met with fingers under her shirt, pulling at the edges of it and eventually lifting it up and over her head.

Bloodhound sat there in awe for a moment, seeing their partner unclothed for the first time in their relationship. Pausing only for a moment, before the hunger returned once more. Twice as strong now that their partner was exposed to them.

Bloodhound felt like the beasts they had spent so long fighting, hungry for the next move, fighting for what they wanted most. They couldn’t contain themself, grinding against the slightly smaller female, they began kissing her neck once more. Leaving a trail of marks along the side of her neck and down her throat

As Bloodhound continued to make progress along her neck, their gloved hands reached for the strap of her bra. Renee’s breath lodged in her throat for a moment as her partner’s fingers began undoing the strap. Pushing into Bloodhound for a moment, before helping her clumsy fingered partner.

As the strap came undone, Renee’s breasts were fully exposed for the first time in years. Eager to be stimulated.

Renee grabbed Bloodhound’s hands before they could do anything, holding onto them lightly.

“Take the gloves off. I want to feel you, the real you against me,” she whispered, pulling lightly on the gloves.

Bloodhound didn’t fight this, allowing their own flesh to be exposed. They slowly brought their hands forward and cupped Renee’s breasts in their hands. Bloodhound’s were extremely warm, and felt rough against her exposed flesh. Bloodhound held them for a moment before moving forward once more, pushing Renee onto her back as they began kissing again. Bloodhound’s thumbs resting on Renee’s ariola.

As Renee thrust her chest forward, they began rubbing her nipples softly, turning them into hard stones at the slight stimulation.

Bloodhound continued to stroke her breasts, and kiss her gently before moving their hands down lower. Pulling away as they stopped at the buckle around Renee’s pants.

“Is this okay?” They asked, pulling slightly on the buckle around her pants. Renee seemed to grow impatient and she grabbed onto the buckle and undid it herself.

“Fuck, yes Hound, just keep g-going,” She grunted out, her words hitching in her throat for a moment as they pulled her pants down. Brushing against her lightly.

Bloodhound’s warm hands rested at her hips for a moment, before grabbing ahold of her underwear and slowly pulling down that too.

Prepared for tonight, Renee had taken the time to shave, leaving herself completely exposed, ready for Bloodhound.

She spread her legs out slightly, giving Bloodhound easy access. Her vagina was already wet from the built up excitement the two had created. Allowing Bloodhound’s finger to slide in with great ease.

Renee groaned softly and groped the couch cushions beneath her. Slowly rocking her hips forward to meet Bloodhound’s finger.

They took it slow at first, this being their first time. Not only with Wraith, but really with any woman. They kept one finger inside of her, slowly curling it inside of her dripping vagina. Renee still rocking forward with each curl of their finger.

Bloodhound seemed to test the waters are first, searching for her g spot. Which they knew they’d found when Renee suddenly cried out, bucking her hips forward wildly. Bloodhound smiled and slid a second finger in, hitting the same sensitive spot their first finger had found.

Sweat lined Renee’s forehead at this point, and she was starting to moan beneath Bloodhound. Struggling to keep her gasping and noises quiet. Other people lived in the complex next door, and if Renee were to grow any louder they’d surely hear her.

Renee groaned once more as Bloodhound managed to slide a third finger into her sopping wet pussy. Their three middle fingers continued to hit her g spot as their thumb slowly worked on Renee’s clit. Slowly stimulating it to cause even more pleasure.

“Fuck, Hound, I thought you’d never done this before.” She gasped out between gasps of pleasure, her head lolling back slightly.

“Just because I’ve never pleasured you, doesn’t mean I haven’t done it to myself,” they said calmly.

What the fuck.

How in the world was Bloodhound so calm? It made Renee angry, how they could possibly sound so collected while absolutely shattering any sense Renee once possessed. Why weren’t they freaking out like her? Oh, she figured out soon after.

“Stop, stop,” she called out, Bloodhound fingers stopped working and pulled out immediately after. Their once calm demeanor now replaced with one of concern.

“I apologize if I’ve misstepped Renee—“ they began, quickly cut off by Renee’s hand being held up.

Taking a moment to recollect herself, her breathing evening out as she slowly edged off the previous high. “Nothings wrong, but it’s my turn now,” she said, pulling herself up slowly, hands resting on the arm of the couch.

Bloodhound seemed confused for a moment, watching as Renee pushed herself away from the armrest and towards Bloodhound. Now straddling the larger legend. They seemed to catch on quickly and let Renee take control.

As much as they wanted to continue finger fucking her, it was obvious she wanted a chance to make Bloodhound a babbling wreck. Hm, challenge accepted.

Renee sighed heavily and pushed herself against Bloodhound, slowly grinding on their lap for a moment. Working on her partner’s own shirt as she did so. Small gasps escaping her mouth as Bloodhound placed their hands on her hips. Guiding them forward and across their own heat.

Renee slipped the shirt complete off, pausing as what they saw beneath.

Bloodhound seemed to grow extremely self conscious, pulling their hands off of her hips and over their chest.

“I should have told you sooner, I just— I didn’t expect us to do this so soon, and I didn't want to disappoint you,” they admitted. Their own self consciousness seeming to beat the pill’s effect on them. The fire inside of them seemed to begin fizzling out.

Bloodhound went to reach for their shirt once more, but their hand was grabbed by Renee’s, holding it firmly in place, out of reach of the clothing.

“Don’t apologize, you’re beautiful. Hound, I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t love you for you,” she whispered, releasing their hand and slowly placing both of hers on the binder their partner wore. “If you want to continue, so do I.” She looked at Bloodhound, who seemed uncertain at first. Their decision seemed to quickly change as they gazed into Renee’s soft blue eyes.

All the love in the world seemed to be stored inside of them as she slowly pulled on the edges of the binder. Bloodhound obliged and moved their hands away from their chest once more.

Renee lifted the constricting binder above Bloodhound’s head and disposed of it next to their shirt.

The fire from before seemed to roar back to life and the churning feeling told them to continue onward. Their hands placed against Renee’s hips once more as she began feeling Bloodhound.

Her hands traveled across their partner’s exposed breasts, cupping them slowly, and steadily running her thumbs across their nipples.

Bloodhound released a quick sigh, similar to the sound of a gasp as Renee touched them. So unaccustomed to being touched so lightly by another, every small movement sent ripples of pleasure across their entire body 

Renee ground herself against Bloodhound once more before moving to remove their own pants. Reaching for the rim of the pants, they slowly shimmied them off of her partner. Leaving their underwear on for a moment.

Renee brushed her fingers against Bloodhound’s lips, she could feel how wet they were even through their thick underwear. Smiling, she pressed against their clit from the outside of their panties. Rewarding her with a quick gasp from Bloodhound, who rolled their hips forward in response.

Renee smiled wider and slowly brought herself forward, kissing the side of their partner’s neck. Bloodhound only tilted their head back, exposing more of themself to Renee. Giving her free reign of their entire neck.

Renee lightly kissed and nipped at the side of their neck and front of their throat.

Though it was a common thing for most partners, Bloodhound’s exposed neck meant much more to the both of them. Rarely did the hunter leave themself so exposed, so free to attack. Such weakness was something that would only be seen in private, for Renee’s eyes only.

As she bit hard onto Bloodhound’s neck, she pulled away from the spot that now lingered, her mouth next to Bloodhound’s ear.

She pushed her fingers against Bloodhound’s underwear once more, feeling the slickness beneath her fingers.

“You’re so wet, and I’ve barely even touched you,” she whispered, grinding her thumb against Bloodhound’s clit once more. Earning her a satisfying sharp intake of air, followed quickly by a quiet moan.

God. Even their sounds in bed seemed to be controlled. But Renee was eager to change that.

She pushed against Bloodhound’s underwear harder, rolling her thumb across their clit slowly. Bloodhound let out a restrained groan and pushed forward into Renee’s patient fingers.

“Ah ah ah,” she started, pulling her fingers away. “Not until you beg me to,” she whispered with false sweetness. Honey lining her words of tease.

Bloodhound growled quietly, not too pleased about the delay and degrading task she’d given them.

“I don’t… beg. You know this,” Was all they spit out, looking at her with narrowed eyes. The controlled sweetness was removed as Renee withheld their pleasure from them. The labido pill only making the withdrawl worse for them.

“Then I guess we can stop,” she shrugged, pulling away further, intentionally grinding her hips against theirs as she did so, driving them up the wall.

She smiled wickedly as Bloodhound grabbed her waist, forcing her hips to roll against their own.

“Beg and I can help you,” she said, placing a hand on Bloodhound’s inner thigh, slowly creeping her hand closer to Bloodhound’s waiting vagina.

Clenching their teeth, Bloodhound couldn’t take it any longer.

“Please!” They cried out, a little too loud. “Please Renee, don’t do this to me,” they admitted defeatedly. Their voice— thankfully —quieting down so no one else could hear.

“If you say so,” she grinned, sliding her hand between Bloodhound’s thighs and under their underwear.

Bloodhound was even wetter than Renee when they had first started. Having and even longer build up than the prior.

Renee slipped her fingers in between the folds of Bloodhound’s vagina, slowly plunging their first finger inside of them.

Hyper sensitive to touch, they cried out. Biting their arm to muffle the moan, gasping for air through their nose.

Renee slipped a second finger into the slick opening, the natural lube allowing her fingers to glide through them effortlessly. She began curling and uncurling her fingers inside of Bloodhound, causing them to bite down harder as to not wake up the others.

Their head lolled to back and to the side slightly as a feeling they’d previously never experienced shot through their entire body.

“Gods forgive me,” they choked out from beneath their own arm. Deep divots now running into it as they bit down once more, this time at the entrance of a third finger.

Renee continued to pleasure Bloodhound for a moment longer, her partner’s hips bucking forward wildly as they slowly approached their limit.

“Renee, I think—“

“I know, just let it happen.”

Bloodhound obliged and continued to grind against Renee’s fingers, following the same rhythm she had originally created.

Renee finally added her thumb by rubbing it against Bloodhound’s clit. Slowly at first, but soon catching up to the pace her other fingers had established.

Bloodhound cried out once more, warning Renee of what was to come. Renee only nodded and picked up the pace, jerking her fingers across Bloodhound’s g spot until another muffled cry escaped their mouth. Quickly followed by Renee pulling out and Bloodhound relaxing against the armrest of the couch.

Their breathing ragged and struggling to catch a constant beat.

Renee crept forward and planted a soft kiss on Bloodhound’s jaw.

“Let’s get cleaned up, hm?”

Renee would definitely have to speak to Caustic again after this.


End file.
